In a large-scale database system, data is managed by using a dedicated storage system that is separate from a host computer. This storage system, which is called a “disk array device”, is configured by arranging a number of disk storages in the form of an array. Such a storage system is typically configured on the basis of a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) technology, for example. Over a physical storage area owned by the storage system, a logical volume corresponding to a virtual storage area is formed. The host computer is able to read/write desired data by issuing a write command or a read command having a predetermined format to the storage system.
The storage system is constructed of a plurality of kinds of packages. For example, the storage system is constructed to include a plurality of channel adapters, a plurality of disk storages, a plurality of disk adapters, a plurality of cache memories, a plurality of cache switches and a shared memory. Here, each channel adapter controls data transfers with the host computer. Each disk storage is constructed of a plurality of disk drives that store the data to be utilized by the host computer. Each disk adapter controls data transfers between the individual disk storages. Each cache memory temporarily holds the data to be transferred between the host computer and each disk storage. Each cache switch controls the interface of each cache memory. The shared memory stores various commands, various pieces of control information and so on and provides a work area.
The storage system is constructed to include a plurality of packages, each composed of the aforementioned channel adapter, disk storage and disk adapter, so as to provide individual data storage services to a plurality of host computers, thereby to enhance the reliability with use of a redundant configuration. In the case where the host computer writes data in the storage system, for example, it transmits a data writing command to the storage system. This data writing command is received through a communication network by the channel adapter. A microprocessor of the storage system interprets the data writing command and reads out the data assigned by the disk storage through the disk adapter. The read data is temporarily stored in the cache memory and transmitted to the host computer through the channel adapter.
In case a fault occurs in a portion of the storage system, the faulty package is replaced by a normal package. If a fault occurs, a maintenance operator issues a maintenance exchange demand for the faulty package through a maintenance processor. On the basis of the maintenance exchange demand, a shut down is performed in the faulty package, and information concerning the shut down package is written in the shared memory.
In the conventional storage system, when a fault or the like occurs in any package, the information concerning the fault is collected in a maintenance processor (or a maintenance/management terminal). Unless such maintenance/management terminal is used, therefore, information (hereinafter called the “maintenance information”) concerning the maintenance operation or the fault cannot be grasped, and the maintenance information cannot be confirmed by access to the package itself. Specifically, the faulty package or the like is normally detached from the storage system of a customer, or the storage system disposed in the evaluation branch of a company, and is sent to another branch, such as a fault analyzing branch, for analysis. However, the single package sent from that branch cannot itself confirm the maintenance information. In the conventional system, therefore, the corresponding maintenance information is exclusively extracted from a number of pieces of maintenance information stored in the maintenance/management terminal, and the package is sent together with the extracted maintenance information to the fault analyzing branch. Then, this branch refers to the maintenance information to analyze the actions of the package and perform various fault repeating tests or the like thereon.
Thus, in the conventional system, the package and the maintenance information are handled separately so that the single package cannot recognize what has happened in the package, thereby to create a problem in that the operation efficiency of the fault analysis or the like is low.